


your life was pathetic, your afterlife doesn't have to be

by Usnavi_Heights



Series: Mezzanotte [3]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Characters Watching their Shows, Damon doesn't really like him, Delena FRIENDSHIP, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Katherine attends Mystic Falls High School because of it, M/M, Medium Jeremy Gilbert, Minor Tyler Lockwood Bashing, Mystic Falls thinks Elena and Katherine are cousins, Provided a witch helps, Vampire Elena Gilbert, Vampires can have kids, and their mothers were twin sisters which is why they look so alike, nor does Katherine, slight time travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usnavi_Heights/pseuds/Usnavi_Heights
Summary: Katherine didn't want this assembly, but here she was. Sitting beside Elena listening to Principal Weber going on and on about how the guest speaker was running late. (Some person from the Police Department warning about drugs, alcohol, and animal attacks - or something like that.)She didn't think the god was the guest speaker and the assembly was the school watching some TV shows. Oh, well, at least Damon's here.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Lorenzo "Enzo" St. John, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson, Jade/Josie Saltzman, Katherine Pierce/Damon Salvatore, Keelin Malraux/Freya Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Lizzie Saltzman/Rafael Waithe, Lizzie Saltzman/Sebastian, Matt Donovan/Rebekah Mikaelson, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Series: Mezzanotte [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883629
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. I Need an Explanation, What is Going On?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Greek primordial decides to make Mystic Falls High watch the TVDU. Katherine and her family see each other again. Nikolai Robinson "pines" (read: lusts) over Katherine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: A cocky star football player.

Katherine didn't want this assembly, but here she was. Sitting beside Elena listening to Principal Weber going on and on about how the guest speaker was running late.

(Some person from the Police Department warning about drugs, alcohol, and animal attacks - or something like that.)

He didn't get to finish as a bright light appeared on the stage. Katherine shielded her eyes, it felt like the light was going to burn her soul right out of her body.

As quickly as the light appeared, it vanished. Left in its place was a man. At least, he _looked_ like a man. The only difference was the swirling galaxies which dotted his skin.

"Aah!" Principal Weber yelled when he saw the man.

"Ow," the man groaned, "that was right in my ear..."

Katherine coughed in an effort to clear her throat, "So, uh, _who_ are you?"

"Chaos."

"Like the Greek primordial god?"

"Yeah, that's me," he waved. "Got special permission to come and show y'all some TV shows."

"Special permission? From who?" Rebekah narrowed her eyes.

"Myself," Chaos grinned.

"Wait, hold on. If you are a Greek god, does that mean God isn't real?" Julianna Buchanan, Pastor Buchanan's daughter, asked.

Sebastian Buchanan, her younger brother, played with his purity ring. "I was wondering the same thing. Jules and I have a dad who's a pastor, sir, we're devout in our faith."

"Small g," Chaos pointed at himself. "Capital G," he pointed at the ceiling. "I prefer not to deal with the metaphysical."

Katherine hummed suspiciously, "You don't know if he exists."

"Yeah, I don't know." Chaos sighed, then realized something.

"Wait. I thought you lost your faith long ago, Katerina."

Katherine shook her head. "I didn't lose my faith, it just diminished. Trust me, Nestinarstvo proved that. Papa let me and Aleksander participate once we turned fourteen."

"What's Nestinarvo," Nikolai Robinson, one of the star athletes on the football team, asked Katherine, "Who's Aleksander?" Nikolai managed to keep the jealousy out of his voice. He had had a "crush" on Katherine since the start of their senior year.

(He didn't see it being a long-term thing though. He wanted to sleep with her and that's that. She was too hot _not_ to be conquered by him.)

"Nestinarstvo," Katherine corrected. "It's a festival in Bulgaria. We dance until we enter an ecstasy fueled trance and Saint Constantin protects us when we walk over a fire pit filled with hot embers. We don't get hurt or burned. Aleksander is my brother. Or rather, was. We were twins." Katherine had a nostalgic smile on her face.

"What happened to him?" The guidance counselor, Ms. Harkins, asked.

Katherine immediately closed herself off, "Doesn't matter. It's in the past."

Only the vampires heard her mumble that it was her fault under her breath. Elena leaned over the empty seat between them and laid her hand on Katherine's knee.

"Anyway," Chaos cleared his throat, "There are some people who are missing. We can't watch without them!"

Chaos snapped his fingers and a group of people appeared in a flash of light.

Katherine heard her boyfriend growl. _That's hot._ "Why am I here?"

"Just introduce yourself then go sit down. I'll go first, I'm Chaos. Greek primordial god."

"Damon. Salvatore." Damon marched over to Elena and Katherine and took the empty seat between them as Elena removed her hand from Katherine's knee.

"Conte Giuseppe Salvatore." Damon and Stefan's father took a seat in the first row, two rows directly below Katherine, leaving a large space of empty seats between them.

"Giuseppe Salvatore? One of the town's founders?" asked Mr. Vitale, one of the history teachers.

"Yes." Giuseppe didn't elaborate.

"Uh, Jenna Sommers." Jenna took a seat beside Alaric.

"Elijah Mikaelson." Elijah sat down near Rebekah.

"Klaus Mikaelson." Klaus settled down in between Caroline and Rebekah.

"Hayley Marshall." She took a seat in front of Elijah.

"Kol Mikaelson." Kol sat beside of Elijah.

"Freya."

"I know you," Kol began, "Sit here." He patted the empty seat beside him.

"Davina Claire." She took a seat beside Freya.

"Marcel Gerard." He was pulled into a hug from Klaus, Rebekah, and Elijah. Marcel sat beside of Davina.

"Vincent Griffith."

"Cami O'Connell."

"Keelin Malraux." Keelin sat down behind Freya.

"Anna Zhu."

"Pearl Zhu." While Pearl moved to sit with Katherine, Anna made her way over to Jeremy.

Keeping her eyes downcast, the witch introduced herself, "Emily Bennett." Emily sat down with Pearl.

"Kostadin Aleksandrov Petrov," Katherine's father introduced himself, then sat in front of her, pointedly ignoring her.

(She tried to pretend like it didn't hurt.)

"Iva Atanasova Petrova," Katherine's mother walked over to her husband. Unlike him, she did not ignore her daughter. Iva spared a glance at Katherine.

When Iva sat down, Kostadin grasped her wrist. Hard. She tried hard to not make a sound, but Katherine heard a bone in her wrist start to break.

She leaned forward and wrenched her father's hand away from her mother's wrist. Kostadin groaned out in pain as Katherine broke his hand. " _Her wrist is breaking, Papa! Stop._ "

Kostadin gasped and pulled his hand toward his chest, "I'm sorry, my love. I didn't mean to." It was the first time he could recall hurting his family. Tears formed in his eyes, but he pushed them back.

Damon gently grabbed Iva's hand and examined her wrist.

"When I touch your wrist, does any part of it hurt?"

"No, sir."

"You'll be fine then. Nothing broke." Damon held his hand out for a handshake and smiled kindly. "I'm Damon Salvatore."

"Iva Petrova." She shook Damon's hand.

"Continue introducing yourselves," Chaos suggested as Damon pulled his hand back.

"I can bandage your hand later. Katherine doesn't know her own strength sometimes," he whispered to her father.

"Her name is Katerina, sir, that was Iva's mother's name."

"I changed it, Papa," she whispered, surprised he was interacting with her.

"Aleksander Kostadinov Petrov," Aleksander went to go sit with his mother but hugged his sister before he sat down. "Obecham te," he mouthed to her.

"I love you too," Katherine mouthed back.

"Tatyana Kostadinova Petrova." Katherine's younger sister grinned at her sister as she sat down.

"Anastasya Ivanova Dobreva." Anastasya took a seat with Emily and Pearl.

"Lexi Branson." Lexi sat with Stefan and Elena.

"Lee Sulez," he sat down beside Lexi, his girlfriend.

"Sheriff Liz Forbes." Liz sat down beside her daughter.

"Carol Lockwood, " she sat down beside Tyler.

Chaos gestured at the group of teens left standing. "You guys, only say your first names."

An auburn-haired girl yawned, "Okay. Hope." She sat down in a seat near Klaus.

"Landon," he sat down beside Hope.

"Lizzie."

"Josie."

The twins sat down behind Hope and Landon.

"Rafael."

"Jade."

"Penelope."

"MG."

"Kaleb."

"Jed," the last teen introduced himself.

Chaos clapped his hands together. "Great! Now we can start watching."

He snapped his fingers and a TV screen appeared. Chaos grinned.

"Let's start."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if I left anyone out!


	2. Should I Write This Series?

This is not an official update! I am wondering if anyone would read a series in this universe, starting with Damon and Katherine in 1864 and following them through the TVDU? I made this book be part of a series called 'Mezzanotte' in case anyone thinks I should write this series.

Obviously, it would be Canon Divergence, but I've been toying with the idea and writing headcanons, just in case.

Let me know if you want me to write the series! Thanks for reading!

\- Usnavi_Heights

(09/10/20)

Update! I have published the first part of the Mezzanotte series, and the first part is a playlist.

(Read at your own peril lmao.)


End file.
